User talk:ZamaneeJinn/Archive1
I can't stand red talk pages.ZamaneeJinn 03:23, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :About the thing Fear/Famine build, i've deleted my rating. I've already disfavored this build for 3 times in the old gwwiki and I hate it, but i agree that it might be a bit too underated. I've posted my idea of the build on my own talk. Unexist 16:56, 6 July 2007 (CEST) The best way to improve the build would be to look for some good monk skill bars. Main problem is only a single dismiss condition - a single blind bot would ruin the day. Also, Daze could be a problem for your monks, especially if the monk with condition removal is dazed. Zyber 12:41, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :There's an RC monk now, along with the lod monk with dismiss. should i give the mesmer dismiss too? ZamaneeJinn 20:24, 10 July 2007 (CEST) alleged Fastway rating sock puppets Thanks for bringing it up to admin attention, but that's where your role ends. Please refrain from further involving yourself with the issue (i.e., continuing to post on my talk page in response to socks, etc). I asked each of the suspected socks for their IGN so I could confirm that they were separate people; not for you to do so. There was a problem with vigilantes on guildwiki pestering people in each issue, so I'd prefer you just let admins handle it once you've notified them. Thanks for your cooperation. -Auron 03:59, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :ok, fair'nuff. ZamaneeJinn 20:32, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Point Blank Arrow Ranger The reason for shadow walk is the extremely long flight time of Broad Head Arrow. Pop in close, guaranteed daze, pop back out (or not, doesn't matter). A ranger has more armor than a warrior against a monk's staff or something of that nature. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 14:55, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :You mean it wasn't a joke build? this is really awkward... ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 22:04, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Brrage para it outputs rangeresque damage, but has no pet, no expertise, and its buffs are subpar. Having full energy means shit if you got it through bad buffs. a/r practically never dies if specced correctly, has an ias. ranger has expertise and pet. no b/p team would your p/r crap over those.Dark0805|Rant 02:37, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :you mean peeps run a/r in b/p!? still!? i have lost all faith in the GW community. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well I have lost all faith in humanity. I am glad you are so confident. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::That's me. mr. confidence. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:40, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Wait readem who were you making fun of there? And though i have never heard of b/p taking a/r(though i think they would/hope they would) i still think they'd take it over p/r. "There's Nothing" is what makes that build not 1-1-1. And thats it.Dark0805|Rant 02:44, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Pressure'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:45, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::mystic barrager? wtf? uninstallDark0805|Rant 02:46, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::its just a joke, young padawan. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I shalll cut my braid in shameDark0805|Rant 02:52, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Tea I saw your comment on Skakids page and i made this the other day =) Template:Userbox teajust place on your user page and you'll be the first in the tea catagory =) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:36, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :I love you man! /sip ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 23:16, 20 September 2007 (CEST) ::heh no worries =) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 23:21, 20 September 2007 (CEST) hai Your sig has gone all... Gr1nchpr0nified. Rawrawr 20:30, 30 September 2007 (CEST) :inorite? symbols ftw. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 22:57, 30 September 2007 (CEST)